Taboulé
by Automne
Summary: Une jeune fille qui pense un peu trop narre une histoire dans un monde trop complexe pour elle. Une aventure rocambolesque l'attend, où elle devra apprendre à vivre tout en gardant la vie...
1. Chapter 1

Chaque émotions est impénétrable et impossible à décrire à juste titre. Elles peuvent se comparer à deux miroir que l'on superpose et qui se reflète indéfiniment. Essayez de discerner un sens quelconque et vous errerai indéfiniment dans un monde de paroxysme et d'infinis. Vous n'aurez jamais de réponse. Exactement comme la couleur noir, d'où vous pouvez tirer toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, un sentiment regroupe tous les autres, c'est pourquoi il est tellement impossible. De petits paradoxes quotidiens, qui sont réveillé par l'insignifiance, par la pensée. Ne pensée jamais, ne vivez jamais et pourtant, même dans le plus creux de votre sommeil, ils viendront vous hanter.

La colère, la colère, c'est un sous-produit de la tristesse quand on y pense. De la colère nais tout car elle est née de tout. C'est forme délicate de souffrance. Nous ne pouvons nous battre avec, nous ne pouvons nous en défiler. La colère entraîne tant de chose, il est difficile de la défier, malsain de s'en débarrassé. Tentez de briser la chaîne des émotions en en oubliant une, elles disparaîtrons toutes.

Mais bon, mon histoire débute par une simple émotion. La colère. Je ne tentais pas de la fuir, à cet instant. Je ne cherchais même pas à me la cacher, à me la refouler. Je me noyais littéralement dedans. Ce n'était pas de la joie, de la tristesse, pas de la peur, du dépits, mais un stupide mélange de tout. Et j'étais coincé au centre.

J'en ai encore froid dans le dos, rien que d'y pensé. Être prisonnière d'un tel sentiment, un sentiment qui t'enroule de ses chaînes et te prépare à de lourds épreuves en t'attachant les mains et les pieds pour te mettre plus de bâtons dans les roues que tu ne peuvent endurer. J'étais à terre, en fais. J'avais 14 ans à l'époque. J'avais deux parents, deux frères, deux plus jeunes. J'habitait une grande maison à un étage avec un large terrain et un vieil arbre au centre où des roucouls et des Nirondelles venait souvent se percher.

Nous habitions en banlieu de Rougebelle, la «grande ville» des environs. Notre propre petite ville s'appelait Chataigne, comme la noix, et c'était adorable. Le climat était toujours très printanier et les hivers était doux, ce qui favorisait une très grande population de fleurs et de plantes sur tous les terrains. Il y avait ainsi une très grande population de pokémon plantes, ce qui était le renom des environs. J'ai grandit dans cette ville presque depuis mes plus vieux souvenir, mais j'aurais vaicu 1 ans, avant, à Rougebelle, où habitait avant ma mère. Mon père, lui, venait de plus au sud, dans une ville dont j'oublis souvent le nom. Nous n'avons rarement rencontré les membres de la famille de mon père, une fois, plus exactement.

J'avais 10 ans à l'époque et ils s'était déplacé pour fêter la fête de mon père. Mon grand-père s'était déplacé ainsi que ma tante, s'était tout. Mon grand-père m'avait un peu effrayé, vu son air légèrement austère et sérieux, et ma tante ne m'avait même pas regardé une fois. Ils n'eut l'air heureux de voir mon père une fois, ne parlèrent presque pas.  
Ma mère, elle, n'avait que sa mère encore vivante. J'avais appris que mon père également avait encore sa mère en vie, mais elle ne s'était pas déplacé pour venir chez nous. Ma grand-mère maternelle habitait à Rougebelle et était exactement le genre de personnage gateau que tout le monde aime. Douce, encore belle à son age, avec ses cheveux argentés et ses bras frêles. Elle nous rendait visite tous les dimanches. Elle nous amenait un gros gateau encore chaud ou des petits muffins aux carottes.

Ma mère était une femme très délicate, très douce. Elle était très active dans la maison et s'avait la rendre merveilleusement propre, et ce malgré la présence de 3 enfants en ses quatre murs. Mon père était plutôt renfermé. Il ne parlait jamais de lui, de son travail ou de sa vie privé. Il évitait tout sujet en parlant de manière plutôt dérisoire et légère de sujet sans importance. Il était pourtant un homme très intéressant, dont l'emplois était plutôt flou. Il travaillait pour la ligue pokémon activement, créait de nombreux concept de gyms, de ligues, de compétitions, de concours. Il était lui-même un «supposé» (je le site) très très très grand dresseurs de pokémon. On voyait parfois sont Noctali à la maison, mais le reste de ses bestioles à lui, on en avait mot.

Mes plus jeunes frères ne s'en intéressait pas encore, mais moi, je me posais souvent des questions sur mon père, venant d'un endroit lointain dont on ne savait presque rien en dehors de la maison. Je crois que ma maman en savais beaucoup, elle, mais elle refusait de nous soufflé mot de cela.

Elle, elle travaillait dans une pharmacie à Rougebelle. Elle était une belle femme, au long cheveux vert dont les pointes bouclais légèrement. Elle les nouait toujours ou les tressais, mais je la trouvai merveilleux de n'importe quelle façon. Je comprenais mon père d'avoir parcouru je ne sais combien de kilomètre pour s'établir avec elle, loin de sa famille.

Mais trêve de bavardage, commençons donc cette histoire, dans la petite ville de Châtaigne. J'étais assise dans ma chambre, sur mon lit sans drap et je regardais le mur d'en face. Il devait être 10 heure du soir, et j'étais complètement épuisé par ma journée d'aujourd'hui, et je ne savais pas quoi faire, honnêtement. La seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit, s'était de tirer à bout de bras mon miroir de chambre, mais je savais que cela n'arrangerais rien les choses. C'est le plus frustrant, être bloqué à une colère inapaisable.

Mon père devait s'absenter à l'étranger à cause de son travail, dans une ville beaucoup plus à l'est, beaucoup trop d'ailleurs. Il partait pour plusieurs mois, donc, et ma mère, ayant appris cela, avait tout de suite décidé de l'accompagner. Ma mère n'est pas capable de quitter mon père plus de 2 jours. Ainsi, mes parents ont décidé de nous traîner avec eux. Soit! Au départ, cela ne me dérangeait pas. Puis un de mes ami m'a parlé d'un futur match pokémon qui se déroulait à Rougebelle mettant en vedette un de mes dresseurs préférés, arrivant dans 5 mois. J'ai donc demandé à mes parents si ils pouvait exceptionnellement revenir ici le temps du combat, mais malheureusement, ils le leur étaient impossible d'un quelconque retour avant au moins 8 mois.

Ce match, malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas le manquer. J'ai continué à argumenter avec eux, et finalement nous nous sommes entendu pour que je reste ici le temps de leur voyage. Ce n'était pas la liberté absolu, je tiens à préciser; je devais appeler ma grand-mère une fois par jour, elle venait me visiter deux fois par semaine, et au moindre pépin, je sautais dans le premier autobus et je les rejoignais. Ils partirent donc un matin.

Cette semaine fut particulièrement active de mon côté. J'étais toujours partie en fête. Puis la suivante fut tout aussi euphorique, mais beaucoup moins active, puis la troisième fut terrible. J'étais tellement seule et blasé…

La quatrième semaine fut le commencement de mes ennuis. J'avais une amie particulièrement pro-environnement. Comme moi, elle avait passé toute sa vie à Châtaigne et elle avait toujours été fière de son côté fleurit et naturel. Et puis il y avait cette industrie, pas nécessairement grosse, qui s'était implanté au nord de la ville. Ce qu'elle fabriquait n'était pas très clair, mais se que nous savions, s'était qu'elle polluait l'ai ambiant et légèrement l'eau de la ville.

Les habitants du village s'étaient ligué, une fois, contre cette battisse pour tenté de la bannir de Châtaigne, mais malheureusement, faute de preuves concrète, la demande avait été rejetté. Nous avions par la suite découvert que l'industrie en question, faisait partie d'une plus grosse chaine, donc avait bénéficié de sa protection durant le procès.

Ainsi je m'ennuyais ce jour là et cette amie à moi, totalement révolté par l'industrie en question, la Caysi Corp., m'avait parlé un matin de son désir d'entré, une nuit dans la bâtisse. Elle m'avait expliqué qu'une rumeur circulait que la Caysi Corp utilisait des pesticides toxiques qui s'écoulait dans nos eaux et pouvait intoxiquer les pokémons plantes qui s'abreuvait dans les ruisseaux. Ces pesticides ne serait pas toxique pour les êtres humains.

Certaines personnes avait tenté de faire faire des analyses, mais malheureusement, les labo n'avait jamais renvoyer de résultats, sûrement à cause de la puissante firme anonyme qui était derrière la Caysi Corp. Mon amie, donc, souhaite infiltrer la bâtisse de nuit et prendre quelques clichés compromettant de l'endroit. C'était risqué, mais c'était également l'opportunité que j'attendais pour me bouger le cul, un peu. Catherine, mon amie, m'avait donc donné un rendrez-vous un mercredi, à 11 heures, sous un lampadaire de la rue adjacent à la Caysi Corp.

J'attendais se jour avec impassience. Cette journée parut presque la plus longue de toute ma vie. Je me suis préparé trop à l'avance, j'avais tellement hâte. L'adrénaline de sortir la nuit, bien qu'encore plus forte quand tes parents sont là, est une des plus beau baume à l'ennuis. Je m'étais originalement habillé avec t-shirt noir, des jeans sombres, des souliers de course le plus foncé possible et une tuque sur mes cheveux blonds, juste pour pouvoir les cachés légèrement, leur couleurs pouvant ne pas être masqué dans le noir.

J'ai pris un appareil photo également, au cas où Catherine n'est pas le siens. Je partis également trop tôt, et j'attendai au moins une demi-heure sous mon lampadaire, qu'elle arrive. Catherine s'était plus ou moins habillé comme moi. Elle avait noué ses cheveux bleus en chignon et les avait caché sous une casquette, dans son cas. Elle souriait et durant le cour trajet que nous parcourûment, elle parla grossièrement de la planète, de la planète, d'industrie et d'écologie. Je dois avoué que son discourt était fort «pompant» et qu'une fois arrivé, j'étais fin prête à sauver la terre. Catherine avait une épingle tordu dont elle se servit pour débarrer la porte principale. Elle inspecta le portique à la recherche d'alarmes silencieuses et n'en voyant pas, elle me glissa :  
«Si la police arrive, on saura qu'il y en avait!»

C'étais une plaisanterie, mais je commençais à trouver le tout beaucoup moins drôle, soudainement. Je venais de réaliser que si je me faisais arrêter, non seulement je me faisais tuer par mes parents, mais en plus, je perdais toute chance de pouvoir aller à mon match, dans 4 mois. On se déplaça a tâtons, d'abord. Ni l'une, ni l'autre nous ne savions où aller, et nous n'osions parler.

«Sakia, d'après moi, c'est au sous-sol que sa se trouve, c'est plus près des tuyauteries, où ils pourraient déverser leur merde.» me dit-elle.  
Je trouvai l'idée très bonne et je décidai de la suivre à la recherche d'un escalier. Finalement, suivant les indications des panneaux sur les murs à la lueur de la lampe de poche de Catherine, nous trouvèrent une porte verrouillé indiqué «sous-sol» avec une flèche partant vers le bas.

Mon amie commença à déverrouiller la porte avec son épingle, mine de rien, et nous nous glissèrent rapidement dans le sombre escalier qui cliquetait sous nos pas doucement. Ce dernier aboutissait dans un vaste corridor chargé d'une ranger de portes toute semblables. Je ne dis rien, mais dans ma tête, j'étais complètement découragé. Pas Catherine! Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi motivé.

«Sens-tu cette odeur, Sakia? me murmura-t-elle. Ça sens les produits chimiques forts à plein nez!»

C'était vrai, ça sentait fort. Je me laissé guider d'abord, mon amie dans mon dos, et cherchez sur toutes les portes, un nom qui puisse nous aider. Ils se ressemblaient tous, vague et étrange: «Salle des tests d'eau», «Salle de quarantaine», «salle de chocs.  
La dernière porte attira plus particulièrement mon attention : «Salle d'entreposage». Je la pointé à mon amie et lui elle hocha la tête. Elle se glissa plus en avant et, de son habile coup d'épingle, débarra la porte.

Nous nous glissâmes à l'intérieur et, une fois la porte refermé, j'allumez l'interrupteur juste à côté de moi.  
Nous eûmes le souffle coupé.

Empilé sur des caisson, les murs et même le plafond était couvert de pokémon. Ils étaient tous parfaitement cordé l'un à côté de l'autre et l'on pouvait apercevoir, à l'intérieur de certaines d'entre elles, des pokémons qui semblait endormis. Ils étaient tous installé sur un petit pied et en-dessous, il y avait une petite plaque avec un numéro d'inscrit.

Je m'approché de l'une d'elle et la regardé attentivement. «48» et à l'intérieur, il y avait, je crois, un mimitoss qui dormait. Mes pauvres connaissances pokémon apprisent à l'école me permit de l'associer à son numéro et nous compriment qu'ils y avaient presque toutes les races de pokémon existant dans cette pièce. Je ne dis rien. Catherine commença à prendre quelques clichés de l'endroit et puis me regarda, après s'être saisit d'une pokéball.  
«C'est presque impossible, pourquoi auraient-ils réuni tous ces pokémon»  
Elle jeta son pokémon par terre. Un saquedeneu se matérialisa sous nos yeux. Ils nous contempla, effrayé, puis sauta dans sa pokéball sans attendre. Catherine la replaça.  
«C'est tentant d'en ramasser quelques-uns, mais je préfère que l'on ne prennent que des clichés»  
Je m'approchai, curieuse, des pokéballs associer au pokémon légendaire, 150, 151, 250… Évidemment, elle était vide. Après quelques minutes encore, je fis signe à mon amie que nous devrions poursuivre et nous sortîmes de la pièce. Je scrutai la porte en face de celle où nous nous trouvions : «Salle d'expérimentation». Je lui fit signe et elle s'approcha pour la débarrer. Surprise, elle n'était pas verrouillé.

Sans être trop rassuré, je me glissai derrière Catherine et nous pénétrâmes la pièce. Elle était éclairé et dans un état plutôt pitoyable. À vrai dire, il n'y avait rien qui était à sa place. Il y avait des feuilles partout, des documents qui jonchait le sol et surtout, des éprouvettes et des fioles éparpillé sur toutes les tables. Les chaises étaient renversé et plusieurs ampoules accroché au plafond ne fonctionnaient même pas.

Tout était silencieux.

Nous commençâmes à inspecter les lieux. Je m'approchai des documents, lisant surtout les gros titres, mais cela semblaient simplement être du gros charabia scientifique. Catherine regardait le nom des produits, cherchant probablement quelque chose d'incriminant. Je crois que nous avons réalisé que quelques choses clochaient à cet instant. Il y avait ce cliqueti dans l'autre pièce, celle qui était adjacente à nous. Je fis signe à mon acolite et nous nous déplacâmes dans cette direction. Elle débarra cette pièce et nous l'ouvriment avec précotion. Et cette fois-ci, je crois, ce fut la pire découverte de la nuit.

Au centre de la pièce, dans une cage en acier, il y avait une étrange et terrifiante créature. Au début, je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'un Tenefix, mais je réalisai qu'il était beaucoup trop gros pour en être un. Puis à force de le regardai, je réalisai qu'il n'avait pas une forme exactement «Tenefix» mais plutôt…. Plutôt difforme à vrai dire.

Quand il nous vu, il nous observa quelques instants, puis se jetta sur la cage et commença à la marteller. Il gesticulait désespérément. Cet à cet instant que je compris. Il avait une forme humaine. Ses bras plus long, sa tendance à se tenir debout. Le Tenefix, finalement, au comble du désespoir, ouvrit la bouche et murmura «….aidez-moi!». Ce fut à cet instant que, m'entraînant, Catherine partie à courir. Elle ferma la porte violemment et me traîna vers la sortie, courrant à toute jambe, paniqué.

Elle sortie de la pièce, courut jusqu'à l'escalier, enjamba les marches et, sans même prendre le temps de barrer la porte, ou même de la refermer, elle se précipita vers la sortie et, à toujours derrière elle, nous nous enfuirent.  
Arrivé dans un parc désert, un peu plus loin, elle me regarda droit dans les yeux, la panique encore lisible dans son regard.

«Tant pis pour l'environnement, je ne remet plus jamais les pieds dans cet endroit»  
Je lui proposai de venir prendre un café chez moi, mais elle déclina l'offre et nous nous séparâmes à ce point, partant chacun de notre côté.

J'étais moi-même encore sous le choc, après cette escapade et ne réussi pas a trouver le sommeil de la nuit. Le lendemain fut une autre histoire. À la une du journal local, on nous apprenait que des voleurs s'étaient introduits dans la Caysi Corp pendant la nuit. J'étais un peu paniqué et je lut l'article au complet, cherchant quelques indices sur cette enquête ou sur les suspects du moment, mais rien.

Puis, vers la fin de la journée, Catherine me passa un coup de fil. Elle me parla sèchement et rapidement, sans même me laissé le temps de répondre: «Sakia, la Caysi Corp m'a contacté se matin… Ils m'ont dit savoir qui nous étions. Ils m'ont menacé et m'on dit que si nous racontions se que nous avions vu à qui que se soit, il nous arriverait malheur…»

Elle m'avoua également être terrorisé et me confia qu'elle s'était sentit épié depuis le début de la journée. Le lendemain, ainsi que le surlendemain, je n'eu pas de nouvelles. Puis, samedi, finalement, le téléphone sonna. La seule chose qu'elle me dit, ce fut «Quitte la ville!». À vrai dire, je ne la pris pas au pied de la lettre d'abord. Puis, deux jours plus tard, sa mère m'appela pour me demandé si j'avais vu Catherine, qu'elle n'était pas rentré depuis 2 jours. Je compris. Je compris immédiatement que j'étais dans la marde et qu'il fallait que je parte d'ici au plus vite. C'est là où j'en étais, ce soir là, assise sur mon lit à m'insurger contre la merde de Caysi Corp. J'avais fait développer les clichés prisent cette nuit et avait été surprise d'avoir photographié le Tenefix en question. Je les glissai donc dans une enveloppe et l'adressai à la ville.

Je ne savais pas trop si la compagnie me savait la seconde «voleuses» de l'autre nuit, mais elle ne m'avait pas encore fait de chantage. Je ne m'en rassurai pas pour autant et, calculant qu'il restait environs 4 mois avant mon match tant attendu, je décidai de quitter Châtaigne pour quelques temps. J'avais fait mon petit paqueton et me préparai à quitter ma demeure quand on sonna à la porte. Je collai ma tête à la fenêtre de ma chambre et regardai vers l'entré, surprise. La surprise était mauvaise, je vous l'assure. Dehors, il y avait 5 types plutôt bien bâtit, habillé grossièrement de vêtements sombres. Leur voiture était garé dans mon entré et ils ne m'inspirèrent aucune confiance. Quand ils virent que personne ne venait ouvrir, ils commencèrent à scruter les fenêtres de ma demeure et je crois que le plus costaux des 5 essaya de forcer ma porte d'entrer.

Je n'hésitai pas la moindre seconde. Je grimpai sur mon lit et atteint la fenêtre du mur opposé, celle qui donnait sur le côté de la maison, l'ouvrit et, m'aidant des branches du petit arbre qui y était collé, descendit au sol. À cet instant, en refermant ma fenêtre de chambre, je me sentis bien. Terriblement bien.

Je fuis.

Je courus de par les rues de la nuit, sans reprendre mon souffle. J'avais terriblement peur soudainement. Je sentais mon coeur qui me déchirait la poitrine, mes poumons étaient en feu, mes jambes me portaient toutes seule. Pourtant, malgré cet état soudain de panique, mon cerveau continuait à fonctionner, à toute allure. Où me cacher? Je rechercher tous les endroits possibles, mais ils me semblaient tous hostile et inadéquat. Catherine s'était peut-être sauvé de chez elle, elle aussi. La bibliothèque, malgré son climat silencieux, ne contenait pas une population assé grande pour me cacher. Le poste de police était beaucoup trop loin, la justification était plutôt délicate... je ne voulais pas d'ennuis, je voulais la paix, le temps de retrouver mes esprits.

Il y avait le centre communautaire.. mais il était également désert et fermait relativement tot... soit dans d'ici une trentaine de minutes. Puis soudainement, une idée brillante me vint en tête. Le centre Pokémon. Il était ouvert très tard, il offrait des chambres abordable pour des enfants, il était bourré à craquer, mais plus encore, il était très bien protégé.  
Était cotoyé par une majorité de jeunes, pour la plupart compétitif également; c'était bien entendu un lieu propice à des bagares, du vandalisme, des règlements de compte et même à des deal de drogues ou autre. Les centres Pokémon étaient donc pour la plupart très surveillé par la police et, on pouvait dire que le calme et l'ordre y rêgnait. J'étais particulièrement heureuse de trouver un endroit de la sorte pour me cacher sans attirer l'attention pour autant, et je pouvais y trouvé un endroit chaud et de la nourriture pour un certain temps.

J'enlignez donc ma course vers le centre, ravie, soulagé et surtout terriblement pressé d'arriver. Le centre était à une certaine distance de ma maison et j'eu le temps, avant d'arriver là-bas, d'élaborer les pires hypothèses à propos de mes assaillants. Peut-être allaient-ils bruler ma maison... La seule image de ma maison envahi par les flammes me fit frémir d'horreur. Peut-être allaient-ils s'en prendre à ma famille, ma pauvre grand-maman... peut-être cela se rendrait-il à mes autres grand-parents, à la famille que je ne connaissaient que très peu. Peut-être avait-ils tué Catherine ou pire encore...

Puis je réalisai que ma camarade avait peut-être simplement fait comme moi, elle s'était rendu ailleur pour un certain temps, de peur de se faire agressé par ces étranges personnages. Et puis, aucun membre de sa famille n'avait été blessé ou importuné. Je me faisais des idées, sans doute le manque de sommeil ou le stress des dernière minutes.

Le centre pokémon de Châtaigne n'était pas bien grand. Oh, je ne dis pas qu'il était petit, s'était une vaste bâtisse de deux étages beaucoup plus spacieuse que ma propre maison. C'était une baraque d'une bonne taille, mais comparé aux autres centre pokémon des grandes villes, comme à Rougebelle, se n'était pas un centre spécialement grand. Il était ouvert 24 heures sur 24, 7 jours sur 7, il était même ouvert les jours fériés. C'était, maintenant que j'y pensais, un endroit formidable.

La porte s'ouvrit automatiquement à mon arrivé, et je me félicité de trouvé une quarantaine de dresseurs attablés, deux jeunes intendantes à la réception avec une infirmière qui ne semblait pas avoir une soirée trop chargé à son horaire. Les tables étaient remplis, donc, il y avait un agréable feu qui brulait à la cheminée, une très faible musique d'ambiance en arrière plan et une délicieuse odeur d'épice multiple en fond. Il était effectivement annoncé sur une pancarte placé en retrait : Poulet au Romarin, salade jardinière et Paella. J'avais faim, soudainement.

Je me dirigeai tout d'abord au comptoir du centre où une des deux employées m'aborda.

«Bonjour et bienvenu au Centre Pokémon de Châtaigne. Que puis-je faire pour vous aidez?» me demanda-t-elle d'une voix très douce.

C'était tellement cliché et officiel! La jeune femme était d'ailleur vêtu comme sa congénaire, mais ne semblait pas nécessairement trouver ces formalité ennuyante ou répétitive, pourtant, comme l'aurait probablement fait un fonctionnaire, elle semblait y prendre un certain plaisir. Je ne me laissai pas déconcerté pour si peu et enchainé mollement.

« Je voudrais prendre une chambre pour quelques jours ici,» je lui dis. « Je ne suis pas habitué à cotoyer un centre, je ne sais pas vraiment le fonctionnement».

Elle sembla peut-être vaguement étonné. Elle pianota quelques instant sur un ordinateur à côté d'elle et puis se retourna vers moi à nouveau.

« Pourrais-tu me donner ton numéro d'identification sur ta carte de dresseur pokémon,»me demanda-t-elle.  
J'hésitai.

« Je ne suis pas une dresseuse de Pokémon » dis-je d'un ton piteux.

La femme arrêta et me regarda, sans dégager d'émotion définie.

« Je suis désolée, dans ce cas, mais tu ne peux pas trouvé asil ici... cet endroit est uniquement réservé aux dresseurs de pokémon. Si tu es mineure, tu dois être accompagné d'un adulte, sinon, accompagné d'un dresseur ayant une liscence valide.»

Cette fois-si, je ne trouvai sa voix ni sympathique, ni chaleureuse; cela n'était peut-être que du au noeud qui venait de se former dans mon estomac. J'aurais peut-être dut insister, où demander plus ample information sur le sujet, mais elle me fit signe distraitement de quitter les lieux, et, sans rien dire d'autre, je sorti de l'endroit.

Dehors, l'air fraît du soir semblait tenté de me remonter le moral, mais malheureusement, il n'y parvint pas. J'allais simplement rebrousser chemin quand je vit passer une voirture devant moi. S'était une voiture de taille moyenne, avec les vitres teinté. Ce ne devait pas être la voiture de mes ravisseurs, mais la panique me gagna et je me précipitai derrière la rocaille le temps qu'elle passe. Je me relevai et, tremblante, cherchai désespérément quelque chose pour m'abriter pour la nuit.

Je crut d'abord être à l'abris, ici, loin de chez moi; puis, dès que j'apperçut une certaine agitation près de là, je paniquai, stupidement. Je reculai contre la cloison de la porte, quand soudain, je sentis une main sur mon épaule.

Je sauté de côté, prète à me ruer sur le premier individu qui tenterais de faire main basse sur moi. Stupéfaction. C'était un jeune homme, un peu plus agé que moi, qui portait un drôle de chapeau et un manteau plutôt... étrange également; un epèce de long poncho fait d'un tissu rigide un peu usé. Il avait des cheveux blonds plutôt long et mal taillé et un regard plutôt sombre, dut à son prohéminant couvre-chef. Il n'avait rien à voir avec les brutes que j'avais apperçut plus tôt.

"Des ennuis?" murmura-t-il. Sa voix n'était pas tellement douce, mais en rien n'était-elle brutale. Je regardai nerveusement vers le sol; je ne savais trop si je devais faire confiance à ce garçon. Et puis en quoi pouvait-il m'aider.  
Je hochai lentement la tête.

Il y eu un très court silence. Il regarda le centre quelques instant. "Je ne suis pas une dresseuse pokémon", je dis très rapidement, retenant mon souffle. Il ne bougea pas d'abord, puis me prit le poignet et m'entraina avec lui. Il marchait d'un bon pas et j'eu de la difficulté à le suivre.

Je pénétrai la bâtisse pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Muuuuu ? Alors vous aimez ça? Si oui, alors bombardez moi de commentaire, sa me ferais énormément plaisir En fait, envoyez moi simplement des messages pour me faire sentir que j'existe :'( Je suis en manque daffection :D 


	2. Chapter 2

L'étrange garçon m'entraina vers le contoire où se tenait la préposée que j'avais abordé auparavent. Elle lui fit le même sourire qu'elle m'avait fait plus tôt, ce sourire plastique...

«Bonjour et bienvenu au Centre Pokémon de Châtaigne. Que puis-je faire pour vous aidez?» 

Le jeune homme me désigna du doigt d'abord, puis ramena son index vers sa propre personne. «Je désire une chambre pour deux.» dit-il. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout.  
Enfin, je m'attendais un peu à ce qu'il tente de me faire rentrer dans la bâtisse, c'était bien pourquoi il m'avait trainé ici, où tout du moins, demande des explications à la jeune fonctionnaire, mais de là à se qu'il demande une chambre à partager avec moi... Je ne me sentais pas du tout à l'aise avec la situation, mais je n'osai discuter.

La préposée sourit et pianota quelques touches sur son clavier. «Les filles plus jeune que 14 ans n'ont pas le droit de partager une chambre avec un jeune garçon du même âge...» dit-elle de sa voix presque mécanique. Le garçon se tourna vers moi. Je fut terriblement tenté de me faire passer pour une "mineure", mais l'enjeux était bien trop grand, je ne devais pas prendre le risque de me retrouver seule à l'extérieur une seconde fois. Je sortis mon porte-monaie de ma poche et lui tandis ma carte d'identité que l'on nous avait, cela faisait bien longtemps déjà, remis au début de l'année scolaire. Il y avait une très mauvaise photo de moi, mon âge, mes coordonnées, mon nom etc... La jeune dame la lut très rapidement, hocha la tête et me la rendit machinalement. Elle se tourna vers le jeune garçon.

« Pourrais-tu me donner ton numéro d'identification de dresseur Pokémon? .  
Je frissonnai à l'écoute de cette question. Le jeune homme sortie de sa poche un Pokédex, un bien vieux modèle d'ailleurs, et l'ouvrit calmement. Il actionna deux touches et une voix métalique commença à résonner dans l'appareil. « 8459372»

Le jeune homme retourna l'appareil pour le montrer à la dame. J'apperçut vaguement sa photo officiel et quelques renseignement basiques à ses côtés que je ne put vraiment lire. La jeune dame hocha de la tête et pianota encore quelques données. Elle fit imprimer une feuille de papier, la glissa dans un plastique au bout duquel était relier une corde. Elle me le tendit.

« Garde-la sur toi, tant que tu résideras au centre. » Dessus, il y avait la mention « invité » qui était inscrit en grosse lettre, puis, en-dessous, quelques information basiques dont mon nom et mon âge. Je glissai le carton à mon cou et regardai mon espèce de sauveur avec questionnement. Je remarquai à cet instant qu'il portait un lourd baluchon sur ses épaules, usée également. Quand on le regardait plus attentivement, on concluait assez rapidement qu'il ne venait pas d'ici, et surtout, qu'il venait de très loin. Il avait les vêtements typiques des grands voyageurs.

Je ne savais trop que dire, mais je me sentais soudainement particulièrement bien. Soulagé surtout, pour aujourd'hui. Je fis du regard le tour de l'endroit, puis je me rappelai le délicieux menu du soir et l'invité à manger, ce qu'il accepta sans trop d'hésitation. Avec le poulet, je me pris une bouteille d'eau et un petit pain à l'ail que l'on offrait à côté, alors que mon compagnon choisit plutôt un généreux morceau de fromage. Il ne s'était pas servit beaucoup à manger et n'avait prit aucun brevage.

Une fois assit, il enleva son poncho et son chapeau de la même couleur. En dessous, il portait un curieux chandail noir et un pantalon gris, tout deux dans un piteux état. Il avait au cou deux sorte de pointes de flèche, où était-ce deux dents de Pokémon, je ne sais trop, séparées par de deux grosses perle de bois de chaque. côtés, pendant au bout d'une solide corde. Il avait une généreuse mèche de cheveux blond qui lui pendait sur le visage, de sorte que l'on ne puisse pas voir son oeil droit, le gauche ayant une jolie couleur bleu-vert. Il portait des gants gris, plus pâle que son pantalon, déchirée au niveau de quelques doigts. Il s'attabla en face de moi, et commença à manger. Il mangeait très lentement, coupant soigneusement ses aliments de manières extrèmement distingué; pourtant, cela ne cachait pas qu'il était affamé, et je trouvai cela plutôt masochiste de se nourrir si lentement lorsque l'on crève de faim.

« Que viens-tu faire dans un Centre Pokémon, si tu n'es ni une dresseuse, ni une éleveuse, ou affilier d'aucune sorte au Pokémon » lâcha-t-il finalement entre deux bouchées.  
Le garçon ne semblait pas terriblement intéressé par la réponse, mais je me dis que les apparences étaient parfois trompeuse et que je ne connaissais pas assez mon interlocuteur pour juger de ses réponses.

Le problème était... qu'allais-je répondre? Déballer toute cette étrange histoire que je vivais à présent? Inventer une histoire quelquonque? Je ne faisais pas terriblement confiance à mon interlocuteur. Je décidai d'aborder la question différemment. « Avant tout chose,» je commançai, « mieux vos en savoir un peu plus sur chacun de nous!»

Le changement de situation qui mettait également en doute mon jeune compagnon n'était pas très subtile, mais cela n'importait pas terriblement, elle se voulait en soi non-subtile. Il haussa les épaules et je conclu que je devais faire les premiers pas.  
« Je m'appelle Sakia Orphelia, j'habite Châtaigne depuis que je suis née...» ajoutais-je avec un peu d'espoir. Il y eu un long silence de l'autre côté durant lesquelles le jeune homme fourra quelques bouchés de son délicieux repas dans sa bouche, puis il déposa sa fourchette quelques instant.

« Je me nomme Isaac Geist» dit-il avec une certaine rétissance dans la voix. «Je viens de... très loin». Il prit une autre bouché et, voyant que je le fixais encore, il comprit qu'il devait en dire un peu plus long sur lui. Je crut comprendre qu'il ne me faisait pas entièrement confiance également et nous décidâmes du regard, en quelques sorte, d'échanger info pour info sur nos histoires respective. Je fourrai un morceau de poulet dans ma bouche sans le quitter des yeux.

« Je viens de l'autre continent, de bien bien loin. Je voyage depuis fort longtemps déjà.» Il replongea sa tête vers son assiette. « Suis-tu une quête Pokémon?» Lui demandais-je, cherchant la cause de son voyage. Il s'arrêta quelque temps et me scruta dans la pénombre de son chapeau, peut-être cherchant à déceler une parcelle de malice sur mon visage. Mais il me vit comme je l'étais, une petite fille habitant une banlieue au air campagnard qui n'en connaissait pas bien grand du vaste monde. « Non», dit-il plutôt doucement, « cette licence n'est qu'un prétexte pour pouvoir utiliser les services offerts aux véritables dresseurs Pokémon, donc équipé aux grands voyageurs...». Cet aveux semblait plutôt important, car il regarda à droite et à gauche pour s'assurer qu'on ne l'avait pas entendu. « Mais tu possèdes des Pokémon, tu es associé à un laboratoire», ajoutais-je «N'y a-t-il pas certaines conditions que tu dois remplir pour concerver ta license?»

Encore une fois il marqua une courte pause pour s'assurer que personne n'écoutait notre conversation. « Je possède bien un Pokémon, que je laisse en liberté généralement sur les grandes routes, mais je ne capture jamais de Pokémon; ils seraient un poid plus qu'autre chose...» Il finit de gratter le coin de l'assiette où se trouvait autrefois la paella qu'il avait engloutit. «C'est un ami à moi qui m'a remis cette license... Je n'ai aucun compte à lui rendre! » Il dit cette dernière phrase avec une légère fermeté, mais je n'osai lui en demander plus sur la question. Cette fois-ci il me regarda plus fermement; il s'autorisa même à laisser perler une faible lueur d'intéret dans ses yeux que, malgré sa subtilité, j'identifiai pour une fraction de seconde.

«... Comme je te l'ai dit auparavent, je ne me suis jamais aventuré bien loin de ma ville natale. Mon père, qui travail, je crois, pour la ligue Pokémon, à entrainer toute ma famille loin à l'est pour quelques mois et je suis restai seule ici...» Je commençai. Je ne savais trop s'il fallait que je lui raconte tout, mais je commençais à trouver toute cette histoire un peu lourde pour mes pauvres petites épaules. Il n'était pas encore très piqué par mon histoire.

Je comptai donc se qui m'étais arrivé la semaine précédante, essayant de me remémorer les moindres détails de mon aventure. J'avais finalement décider de tout lui déballer, concluant que s'il était un voyageur, il partirait éventuellement, même s'il ne me portait aucune aide, et qu'il oublirait cette histoire éventuellement.

Il commença heureusement à porter de l'intéret à mon histoire quand elle arriva à la salle remplit de Pokémon. Je le comprend un peu, une usine locale protégé par une grosse multinationnal, qui s'amusait à collectionner des Pokémon et à les conserver caché dans une pièce au sous-sol... Puis je lui parlai du«Tenefix». Cette fois-ci son visage afficha une drôle d'expression. Elle mêlait l'intéret à l'incrédulité. Je poursuivis et finit en comptant la disparition de mon amie et l'arrivé des hommes étranges à ma porte.

Quand j'eu finalement terminé, Isaac avait terminé son assiette et déposa sa fourchette. «Tu es certaine de se que tu dis?» me dit-il. Je n'en revenai pas, il ne me croyait pas. Même si l'histoire semblait tiré par les cheveux, pourquoi lui aurais-je mentis?  
Me voyant ainsi indigné par se qu'il venait de dire, il ajouta «Peut-être que ces hommes à ta porte n'avait aucun rapport avec cette histoire; peut-être que ton amie a fugué...» Il n'abordait même pas la partie qui concernait le Tenefix. Il me manquait des preuves, je n'avais rien pour supporter mon histoire...

Soudainement, j'eu une illumination. Je glissai ma main dans mon sac et je sortis l'envelloppe addressé à la mairie que j'avais cacheté auparavent. je l'ouvris sans aucun hésitation et en sortie le contenu. «Je contais les envoyer à la mairie mais s'ils peuvents servir auparavant».

Je jettai devant moi les clichés que j'avais prit cette nuit-là. C'étais des preuves presque irréfutable. Je jubilai presque.

Il ramassa mes photos et commença à les étudier. Toute trâce d'incrédulité disparu. Mieux! Son visage d'un naturel inexpressif prit soudainement des airs de stupéfaction totale. Il finit par me rendre les photos et m'indiqua l'escalier près de nous. «Si tu as terminer ton assiette, nous ferions mieux de monter à l'étage...» Je hochai la tête et, après avoir déposé notre vaisselle sale à l'endroit désigné à cet effet, je le suivis alors qu'il m'entrainait dans la partie suppérieur du centre Pokémon, là où se trouvait les chambres.

La chambre était très petite. Il y avait une petite fenêtre tout au bout de celle-ci et deux lit, très rapproché, avec un unique mirroir sur le mur adjacent, ainsi qu'une petite table de chevets qui les séparaient; une belle lampe se trouvait dessus. Il n'y avait pas de salle de bain qui communiquait avec la chambre, mais il y avait des toilettes communes au bout du corridor. Il y avait une commode finalement près de la fenête. Un vrai placard, cette chambre!

Isaac déposa ses effets sur la commode et alla s'étendre sur son lit. Je l'imitai; il y avait peu d'espace dans la pièce et le seul endroit où nous pouvions nous tenir sans se sentir coincé était les lits. Il y eu un gros silence tout d'abord. «J'ai entendu parler de la Caysi Corp quelques fois durant mes voyages,» commença enfin le jeune garçon. «Je n'ai pourtant jamais entendu parler d'activité malhonnête ou quoi que se soit; il inogurait des hôpitaux, des centre Pokémon.» Je remarquai que les lits n'était pas bien confortable.  
«Malheureusement pour toi, cela ne les empêche pas d'être très influant et de posséder beaucoup d'argent. Tu ne fais pas vraiment le poid, même avec toutes les preuves du monde.» Je soupirai, décourager.

«Le mieux pour l'instant, c'est de t'éloigner de ta maison. Je t'aurais suggéré de rejoindre tes parents à l'est, surtout si ton père est protégé par la ligue, mais les déplacements sont long et dangereux et la cible en question est loin, cela pourrait être dangereux dans le pire des cas... hum... possèdes-tu de la famille dans les environs?»

Je ne réfléchis pas très longtemps. La famille de mon père vivait dans une localité beaucoup plus au sud et inconnu, et je les connaissait à peine... «Ma grand-mère vit à Rougebelle» dit-je. «C'est la grand ville tout à côté» précisais-je.

Il sembla réfléchir. «C'est un peu proche, mais ce n'est pas trop mal.» Je conclut donc d'aller passez quelques semaines chez mon ainée, ce qui coordonnait bien avec mon plan d'origine.

«Bien» poursuivit mon compagnon. «Les routes ne sont pas bien fiable de nos jours et tu ne possède aucun Pokémon... Je te propose donc prendre la navette qui se rend jusqu'à Rougebelle. C'est un autobus plutôt populeux, si j'ai bien vu, donc tu es plus en sécurité que d'entreprendre une escapade seule et isolé. »

J'étais plutôt déçu de devoir ainsi continuer mon chemin seule, j'étais encore inquiète. Comme il l'avais souligné, les routes n'étaient pas très sur pour les individus sans Pokémon, surtout s'ils étaient seuls... 

«Téléphone à ta grand-mère demain, avant de partir. Ah! et téléphone aussi à ton amie Catherine, au cas où...» ajouta-t-il.

Je notai une dernière réticense à croire mon histoire à cette dernière remarque mais décidé de ne pas y prêter attention. Demain lui et moi nous partions vers Rougebelle où enfin je pourrais dormir la conscience en paix.

Par la suite, Isaac me dit qu'il désirait sortir prendre l'air et me laissa seule dans la chambre. Je tentai de trouver une position confortable sur le lit que j'occupais, mais malheureusement, je n'y arrivai point. Je regrettai amèrement mon propre lit que j'avais abandonné plus tôt, à la hâte. Je m'approchai donc de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit, espérant y trouvai du réconfort. L'air du soir était frait. La fenêtre donnait sur la rue et en face, on pouvait voir un magasin vendant des articles Pokémon. En fait, sur cette même rue, il y avait tout un conglomérat de boutique pour dresseur : des vêtements, de la nourriture pour Pokémon et humain, facile à transporter, des items pour soigner les Pokémon, pour les capturer. Chaque boutique avait sa spécialité...

La rue était déserte, il était plutôt tard, je précise. Pas même un Pokémon. Plus loin, on voyait le début des champs. Il y avait de nombreux cultivateur plus au sud. En fait, la région qui séparait Rougebelle et Chataîgne était complêtement saturé de champs et de ferme. De nombreuses sortes de céréals y poussait et nombreux Pokémon oiseaux y vivaient.

Un vrombissement me fit tourner de l'oreille. Je jetai mon regard sur la route, surprise d'entendre une auto rouler à cette heure avancé de la nuit. Mon sang se glaça dans mes veine. C'était la même auto qui était stationné devant ma maison, plus tôt dans la soiré. Elle roulait lentement alors qu'une lampe de poche, braqué par l'un de ses occupants, scutait les environs. Il s'arrêta quelques instants devant le centre Pokémon. Je retenai mon souffle. Je croisai les doigts, inspirant profondément et répétant dans ma tête «repartezrepartezrepartezrepartez» sans arrêts. Les secondes qui défilaient semblait des heures. Finalement, j'entendis la voiture repartir. Je soupirai. Je quittai la fenêtre après m'être assuré qu'aucun des occupants du véhicule n'avait débarqué et se dirigeait vers mon refuge, et me rendit à mon lit où je me blotis dans la position fétal, tremblante. J'attendis Isaac. Je l'attendis ainsi encore une heure je crois et, l'entendant rentrer dans la pièce, je me laissais sombrer dans un sommeil profond, soulagé.

Je ne devrais peut-être pas faire confiance aux étrangers comme je le fais en se moment... Mais j'étais seule et je m'accrochai à la première branche qu'on me tend.

Je fis un bien étrange rêve cette nuit la. Normalement, jhe ne me souviens pas de mes rêves mais celui-ci, curieusement, je m'en souviens parfaitement. Je me trouvais dans ma maison, dans la cuisine. Je tenais la porte du frigidaire ouverte d'une main, et de l'autre, je tenais un verre. Je regardais derière moi, sans voir quoi, comme si je me voyais du plafond de ma cuisine. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser «ferme le frigo, referme le frigo», mais je restais là bêtement à fixer un endroit que je ne voyais même pas. Puis je partais à courrir dans une direction et reprenais la vue de mon corps.

Je traversais ma maison, qui peut à peu se couvrait de flamme, et, une fois arrivé à l'entré de cette dernière, m'élancez à l'extérieur. Je me retrouvai dans la salle de Pokéball, et la porte se referma derière moi. Je me retournai pour m'enfuir, mais la porte s'avéra verrouillé. Toutes les pokéballs me regardaient avec leur unique bouton. Je sentais leur nombre près à m'écraser...

Je ne scessais de me répéter «Va fermer le frigidaire, retourne fermer la porte du frigidaire...» tandit que les Pokeballs commençaient à remuer de plus en plus violament. Paniqué, je commençai à frapper la porte, dans l'espoir qu'elle s'ouvre. Je sentais toutes les balles qui m'engloutissaient lentement, paniqué. Puis, certaines Pokéballs qui vibrait plus violament que les autres tombèrent sur le sol. Elles libérèrent leur occupant de leur petite prison rouge et blanche. L'un d'entre eux était distinctement un Empiflor, un autre, je crois, avait la forme d'un M. Mimes; les autres, je n'arrivais tout bonnement pas à les identifier, ils étaient présent, mais ils étaient très flou, et cela n'en était que plus engoissant encore...

L'empiflor m'attapa d'abord avec ses liannes, me paralisant. Incapable de bouger, je commançai à gémir «...noo...on... il...i,ill faut qu,e... je ferme le frigidai...re». Peine perdu. Il me tenait si fort que je sentais presque la pression de ses liannes contre ma peau. Elle était de plus en plus forte. Je cru d'abord qu'il voulait m'étrangler, la lianne contre ma gorge, qu'il avait peut-être placer là pour me faire taire, se resserrait dangereusement; je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais pas mourrir, il fallait que je referme le frigidaire avant. Cette stupide idée ne cessait de m'assaillir. Mais le Pokémon arrêta de serrer ses membres autour de moi juste à temps. J'entendis alors des pas dans le corridor en avant de moi. Je les entendis qui marchait calmement vers la porte puis qui tentait d'ouvrir cette dernière.

Je ne voulais plus qu'elle s'ouvre. Je commençai à me débattre plus sauvagement, il fallait que j'empêche cette porte de s'ouvrir, il fallait que je me cache, que je retourne chez moi, que je me cache dans le frigidaire, bien au froid avec les pingouins. L'incohérance de mes propos me frappa soudainement, mais ce sentiment vague passa comme il était venu. La porte finit par s'ouvrir. Je retint ma repiration, je fermai les yeux. Cela ne servait à rien, je ne pouvait reconnaitre qui était cet homme, ou cette femme, qui se trouvait devant moi. Comme dans les pires cauchemard, ou l'on ne peut identifier la moitié des éléments qui nous entour... Je sais seulement qu'il tenait une immence seringue, et qu'il avait la ferme intention de me l'injecter dans le bras.

Il voulait me transformer en Tenefix également, c'était un sorcier fou, un merlin timbré, un monstre! Je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais plus. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me change en vette horrible chose, je voulais retourner dans ma petite maison et ferme la putain de porte de mon bordel de frigo! Je commençai à pleurer, à gémir, les «cordes» se resserrant de plus en plus sur moi. Je sentis l'aiguille percer mon bras doucement. «Frigidaire, frigidaire, frigidaire, FRIGIDAIRE, FFFRIGIDAIRE, FRIGIDAIREFRIGIDAIREFRIGIDAIREEEEEUUUH!». Puis, comme une lueur au bout d'un tunel, une petite voix apparu dans ma tête, qui enterra celle de mon électroménager enragé. «Tout va bien!" La voix incessante de l'appareil s'éteint, les liannes se déserrèrent légèrement, l'univers devint flou. Et je retombai dans mon lit.

Je me redressai d'un bon, en sueur. Je serrais mes bras autour de mon corps, j'avais les larmes aux yeux, j'haletais. Quel horrible cauchemard. Je portais mes mains à mon visage pour essuyer mes larmes, mais quand elles rentrèrent en contact avec mon cou, mon sang se glaça dans mes veines. Mon cou était douloureux, et on sentait des marques de corde qui l'avait trop serrer. Paniqué, je regardai immédiatement mon bras et doucouvrit à mon horreur qu'il y avait une toute petite goutte de sang là où l'aiguille avait tenté de se frailler un passage.

«Ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'a pas eut le temps d'injecter sa merde» dit une voix derrière moi. Je me retournai immédiatement pour appercevoir Isaac assis sur le bord de la fenêtre avec son chapeau et son menteau. Il devait être 5 heure du matin car le ciel était encore sombre et il restait encore deux ou trois Hout-Hout qui hululait autour.

Je découvris sur l'épaule du jeune garçon un tout petit oiseau vert avec une grosse plume écarlate sur la tête, avec d'immence yeux noir, qui me fixait intencément. C'était un Natu si je ne me trompais pas. Ce devait être son Pokémon.

«Que... qu'est-il arrivé?»murmurais-je d'une voix étranglé. J'inspectai mon corps pour trouver d'autre signe de meurtrissure du aux liannes de l'Empiflor. «C'est simple», commença-t-il, «tu as été attaqué par un Pokémon Psychique. Il a profité de l'état semi-comatique du sommeil pour te plonger dans un univers en partie réelle.» Il marqua une courte pause. «C'est une technique très dure et très dangereuse, car s'il t'arrivait quelques chose dans cet univers, que tu te blaisse ou que tu meurt, cela aurait les même répercutions sur ton corps dans ce monde-ci. Mais je crois que tu l'avais remarqué déjà!» ajouta-t-il froidement.

Je frissonai. «J'... j'étais encore là-bas» dis-je en hoquetant. «Je sais... je sais. Le Pokémon en question à dut chercher dans ta conscience un univers qui t'avais été tromatisant, qu'il a recréer par la suite.» Je le dévisageai encore quelques instant. « Tu m'as réveillé, heureusement, pendant que tu gémissais. J'ai réussi à comprendre se qui t'arrivais à temps, et grâce à Natu, j'ai réussi à éjecter le Pokémon psychique de ton esprit. J'ai perçut certaines bribes de ton rêve d'ailleurs»  
Il porta la main à son petit Pokémon et commença à lui gratter la tête. « Mon dieu!» m'écriais-je! «Il y avait un frigidaire, et il y avait une immence seringue et puis ce terrible empiflor qui essayait de m'étrangler...» Je frissonnai encore.

« Le «frigidaire» était le catalyseur qui reliait le Pokémon psy à ton esprit», expliqua-t-il encore. « il brouillait ton esprit et l'empêchait de s'évader de ce rêve. Quant à la seringue... je ne sais pas. Bien, j'ai peut-être une petite hypothèse, mais je ne suis pas certain à 100...» Il soupira. Je le regardai toujours, sachant se qu'il voulait dire.

«Ceux qui on utilisé ce Pokémon psy sur toi avait, d'après moi, l'intention de te transformer en cobaye... Le produit avait probablement de lourds effets secondaires qui t'aurait considérablement affaiblie, où quelque chose du genre, et ils n'auraient eut qu'à venir te chercher ici, après, peu importe où tu te trouvais, et t'emmener on ne sait où... Heureusement qu'il ne savait pas que tu n'étais pas seule...». Je le regardai fixement, surprise. «Comment se fait-il qu'ils ne savent pas où je suis! Comment on-t-il fait pour envoyer cet horrible Pokémon psy dans ma conscience s'ils ne savent pas où je suis, ni même à quoi je ressemble?». Isaac me regarda soudainement beaucoup plus sérieusement. «Sakia, pour réaliser cette technique, il ne faut pas être à proximiter de la personne en question. Il faut seulement visualiser le visage de la personne que l'on veut!» Il fit une pause et ajouta, pour bien que je comprenne l'empleur de la situation... «Comprend que la seule chose qui aie vu ton visage... les Tenefix sont des Pokémon psy!»

Je me laissai retomber dans mon lit et pleurai, pleurai toutes les larmes de mon corps. Isaac ne dit rien et détourna respectueusement la tête. Il finit par me laisser la chambre et allez faire un tour, laissant son petit Natu dans la chambre avec moi. Ce dernier vint se poser à côté de moi et commença à picosser mes cheveux doucement. J'arrêtai de pleurer enfin et commençai à jouer avec le petit oiseau. Il était vraiment adorable. Isaac revint un peu plus tard.

«J'ai bien réfléchit» commença-t-il. «Je pense que l'on va s'en tenir au plan de te reconduir chez ta grand-mère pour l'instant, mais au lieu de te laisser partir seule dans lautobus comme convenu au départ, nous allons y allez tous les deux ensembles, à pied. On pourra voir se qui arrive et évaluer quel mesure nous devons prendre une fois à Rougebelle.» dit-il. « Cela devrait prendre la journée. Je vais aller acheter de la nourriture, va appeler ta Grand-mère et ta copine en attendant...»

Il alla ramasser son sac poser sur un des bureau et fit signe à Natu de le rejoindre. Il le fit regagner sa Pokéball. «Je l'avais laissé sortis pour qu'il puisse te protéger si le Pokémon psy retentait une attaque, mais je crois que sa devrait aller à présent.» Il s'apprçetait à quitter la pièce, mais avant, il se retourna une dernière fois vers moi. «Je ne comprend absolument pas pourquoi ils en ont tellement après toi! Tu es sur que tu n'as rien fais là-bas, tu n'as rien pris qui leur appartenait?»

Je hochai la tête rapidement. Il me regarda pour voir si je mentais, mais vit ma parfaite sincérité. «Pfff.  
Il me laissa seule. Je passai à la salle de bain et prit une douche. Je ne cessais de penser à cet horrible aventure et me dit que je devrais peut-être contacter mon père pour avoir de l'aide; j'aurais ainsi la protection de la ligue et ne risquerait plus rien... Pourtant en agissant de la sorte, je mettais toute ma famille en danger. Déjà qu'Isaac prenait de gros risques pour moi... Je soupirai, décidant de profiter de cette douche pour me détendre.

Je descendai ensuite au rez-de-chaussée pour déjeuner. Au menu, crèpes et fruits avec chocolat chaud . Cela ne devait pas être le cas dans tous les Centres Pokémon, mais celui de Chataîgne semblait faire des efforts démesurés pour servir à ses clients de la nourritures savoureuses.

Je me rassasiai de ce petit déjeuner, arrosant généreusement mes 4 crèpes de sirop d'érable, ces crèpes savoureuses recouvertes de mûrs et et de bleuets... Et c'est sans parlé du chocolat chaud crémeux avec sa guimauve qui fondait lentement en flottant gaiement dans le liquide sucré.

J'adore la nourriture.

Enfin bon... Après avoir manger, je me rendis dans le hall du centre et choisit un téléphone sans écran vidéo pour passer mes appels. Je signalai donc le numéro de ma Grand-mère finalement. Il y eut quatre sonnerie, quatre longue sonnerie et, avec soulagement, elle répondit. Elle avait sa petite voix et, bien entendu, cela prit aumoins 4 autres minutes avant qu'elle me reconnaissent. Je ne parlai pas trop longtemps avec elle, mais je l'informai très rapidement que je venais passer quelques jours chez elle. Elle semblait particulièrement heureuse de me voir et me promis une belle grosse tarte à la canelle qui m'attendrait là-bas. J'adorais ma Grand-maman, elle était tellement adorable. Elle avait toujours une belle grosse robe d'un style ancien, couverte de broderies et de fleurs. Elle avait une belle voix,  
Quand j'étais une petite fille, elle s'amusait à me coudre des poupées, des centaines de poupées. Elle me contait également toute sorte d'histoire effrayantes et passionnantes qui me captivait et qui ne finissait jamais.

Je m'en voulais dons de la mêler indirectement à toute cette histoire, mais je n'avait pas trop le choix et il ne semblait pas y avoir trop de risque à se que j'aille habiter quelques temps chez elle... enfin... jusqu'à ce matin.

Je signalai après le numéro de Catherine. Je ne m'en souvenait pas très bien, je dut recommençai deux fois. Finalement, sa mère me répondit. Elle semblait beaucoup plus calme que la dernière fois que je lui avais parlé. Je me dépêchai de lui demandé des nouvelles de mon amie. Sa réponse me stupéfia. Catherine l'avait finalement appelé. Elle aurait décidé sur un coup de tête de débuter une quête Pokémon et, ayant peur de se le faire refuser par sa famille, elle était partie sans les prévenir. Sa mère en profita pour me rassurer et m'expliqua que sa fille se tannerait probablement de la chose très rapidement et reviendrait par elle-même.

Je raccrochai, stupéfaite. Était-elle vraiment partie? S'était-elle enfuie, saine et sauve, où bien... L'autre perspective me fit frisonner. Où bien s'était elle qui avait gouté l'aiguille qui avait faillit m'avoir la veille...

Je regagnai la salle principale, toujours dans ce gros dilemme. Isaac prit plus de temps que prévu. Il revint sans dire mot sur la raison de son absence prolongé, et je n'osai trop lui poser de questions. Je l'informai de se qui venait d'arriver et, je crois, il en tira les mêmes conclusions.

On ne resta pas plus longtemps dans l'endroit. Je remis à la préposée mon carton d'autorisation de séjour dans le centre et nous quittâmes le centre, finalement.

Bon Second Chapitre de bouclé... J'espère vous aimez toujours ça ;) L'histoire va devenir plus concrète éventuellement, je vous le promet! Et n'oublie pas de garder la porte du frigo fermer pour pas que les pingouins sortent... C'est ma maman qui me disait ça quand j'était petite '' 


End file.
